Our Dreams
by Aerolysia
Summary: Hecate has always believed in Pippa. Even when they weren't on friendly terms. It's romantic if you squint I guess.


**A/N just wanted something a little light and fluffy. Also I really like this couple and there isn't a lot written about them.**

She had first heard the news at a conference. It was just her sort there, none of the more modern witches and wizards really showed an interest in ancient ruins. Hecate did, she craved anything of knowledge from the past because it allowed her to be a better witch. She always felt the need to prove herself, to never stop learning. It was perhaps the one quality Broomhead appreciated in her.

She had been standing by the concession table speaking to a man on the potency of frogspawn when she overheard the two older witches mumbling about modern magic. Hecate paid them no mind, she was in agreement with them after all, her father and Broomhead made sure of it.q

It wasn't until she heard Pippa's name that her breath caught and she lost interest in the debate she had been participating in.

"Really opening a school for that modern drivel. You know she came from such a highly respected family I just don't know what went wrong with Pippa Pentangle." Hecate bit her lip and muttered something to her colleague. She really hated eavesdroppers but she couldn't seem to help herself. It had been nearly fifteen years since she had spoken to Pippa but she still kept her ears alert for any news of the woman. She was just always careful not to let Broomhead notice.

Not that the woman was at the conference, still she had eyes and ears everywhere. Mostly people that had wanted desperately to study under her and had been deemed not worthy. Hecate always wondered if they would still harbor that wish if they knew how controlling and vile the woman was.

It didn't mattered to Broomhead if Hecate and Pippa made up now, at least it shouldn't, Hecate was no longer her pupil. But she wasn't stupid. It had never been that Pippa would drag her down, wasn't worthy of being her friend. Wasn't of the right mindset for them to mix. It was that He ate loved her unconditionally. Was willing to do anything for her. And it grated on the hostile woman's nerves. She had expected her students to feel that way about _her._ It was an affront to her that Hecate felt that way already, about someone of lesser talent no less.

Hecate visibly shook off the dark feeling that settled over her like a curtain any time she thought of her old mistress. Instead she focused on listening to the idly witches gossip.

"Well you know what her parents were like. Smart, good sort of people. Just too lax with their children. They let her do whatever she wanted." _Because they were proud of whatever she did._ Hecate thought, but she forced herself to look as if she wasn't paying attention. They weren't conversing with her after all.

The more plump of the two huffed and shuffle her plate of hors d'oeuvres around awkwardly before continuing. "They won't let her open a school though. She is one shy of the vote. Ursula Hallow made sure of that. She's got Andimit in her pocket. He was the only one unsure of himself."

"How did she convince him?"

"Well the state of witchcraft is in decline isn't it. She just pointed out how students should be attending the more prestigious academies. Places that have been teaching the craft for longer than Pippa Pentangle has been alive. Modern witching…" the woman scoffed and popped an olive in her mouth. Hecate couldn't help the disgust that crossed her face as the woman began chewing and speaking at the same time. "Codswallop that's all it is."

"Its supposed to be powerful though. Only a handful can do it-"

"That's because it doesn't work. If a seasoned witch like myself isn't able to make the spells work how on Earth are children supposed to accomplish anything." Hecate desperately wanted to tell the woman she couldn't do it because she lacked the talent, patience and restraint but she managed to contain herself. Just barely.

She excused herself from the debate she hadn't been paying attention to and crossed over to the punch bowel. She dipped out two glasses of punch and steeled her nerves.

Pippa had always talked about opening her own school. A place that would teach students to think for themselves and try new things in a safe environment but would also teach them to respect tradition and the code. Just not as blindly as the rest of the world. It was her dream. And even though they may not be speaking, likely for the rest of their lives, Hecate wasn't going to let some pompous witch like Ursula Hallow ruin her dream. Just because they didn't understand it, and she was including herself in them as well, didn't mean it wouldn't be useful. Wouldn't be a step in the right direction toward bringing the craft out of decline.

She breathed in deep and set her sights on Andimit Privets. Luckily he looked bored out of his mind and didn't have a glass. Hecate may not know how to socialize well but she did know how to stubbornly change someone's opinion. Or at least make them question themselves enough to be open to something new….like modern magic. A slight upturn of her lips was the only thing that showed outwardly as she remembered a frustrated Pippa asking her why she could change the moon's opinion of the sun but couldn't seem to get herself to believe the nonsense she had spouted to it. She remembered telling Pippa it was a talent.

It was a talent she was about to bring out and dust off. She may not care for modern magic but she could see it's uses, and that was going to be enough to change one wizards view on the matter. And hopefully it would be enough to get Pippa the votes she needed to open up her school.

~HB~

 _Sixteen years later._

Pippa stood around the buffet table highly uncomfortable, though she wasn't going to let it show to the stuffy witches and wizards present. She had agreed to come to the boring conference because Hecate had asked.

She had been dragging the Cackle's Deputy Head everywhere since their reconciliation and Hecate had graciously gone to each and every occasion. Though she did a lot of grumbling at the last one, Pippa couldn't blame her half the staff had erupted into song, it was definitely not somewhere Hecate would normally be seen at.

Still she'd like to think Hecate had enjoyed herself a bit. Had a learned maybe a little bit, even if begrudgingly so.

Pippa didn't want to say there was nothing interesting about the conference she was at now. When the speakers were talking she was just as enthralled as anyone else present. But during the breaks….

Hecate was a big deal in these circles. Being the apprentice of Broomhead gave her a certain prestige. Pippa was also considered a go to witch in her own field, but it was newer and there were a lot of witches of Pippa's caliber in that field. She had been able to stay by Hecate for most of the intermissions during her own conferences. Hecate just kept getting dragged away and although Pippa was beginning to feel line some she didn't regret agreeing to come. Spending time with Hecate was all she ever wanted.

Still it was harder to pretend the frequent sneers she was getting didn't grate her nerves. It was no question most of the witches and wizards present thought Hecate was too good for her, too talented. Hecate didn't see it because contrary to what the dark stubborn woman wanted to believe, she was innately good. She saw herself as the unworthy one and couldn't believe anyone could look at Pippa that way. Just the though of Hecate's high opinion of her brought a small smile to her face. In the end it didn't matter what anyone else thought about her. Not as long as Hecate believed in her.

"This is her element isn't it, dear?" A tall, heavily bearded man approached her, mirroring her polite well met. She nodded and allowed her gaze to travel back to Hecate, completely unashamed at being caught watching. It was too late now to pretend otherwise anyways. "You know she is always so animated when she is speaking about potions." Pippa agreed, although silently. She wasn't sure what the councilman was getting at. "I remember one year, ah…perhaps sixteen or fifteen years ago now….she was speaking just as animatedly about modern magic of all things."

Pippa's heart lurched and she jerked her gaze up to see his knowing smile and the twinkle in his eyes. "What? Hecate? Surely your mistaken."

He shook his head. "You don't remember me then?"

Her nose crinkled as she tried to place him. She knew he was on the wizarding council but to her knowledge she had never spoken to the man before. He favored strictly old traditions and they didn't move in the same circles.

"Ah I supposed it's to be expected. Trying time for you I expect, opening your own school and all."

Pippa's mouth dropped in surprise. "You- you were the wizard that argued for me opening Pentangle's. You were the reason I got nearly all the votes."

He smiled. "It wasn't me." She started to protest but he pointed an old thin finger toward Hecate Hardbroom. "It was her… she sought me out in a conference just like this and told me I was being an old willywashy buffoon." Those couldn't have been Hecate's exact words but Pippa didn't challenge his recollection. "She argued so passionately about the subject of modern magic I was inclined to do the same when the others were ready to shut down the idea of a modern school." He chuckled brightly. "Imagine my surprise when I found out she didn't actually care for the subject herself."

Pippa stared in shock at Hecate's figure across the long hall. She had no idea what was being said but everyone around her was so focused on her and her every word. Pippa could imagine the same thing happening so long ago as the woman argued of the benefits of modern magic and a Pentangle's academy. She just wished she knew why she did it. Hecate had always let her know she respected her but didn't care for the idea of modernizing the craft.

The wizard seem to be following her train of thought easily enough. "Lovely lady," he said gently. "it was your dream wasn't it?" He smiled politely and walked off without another word. Leaving Pippa to her thoughts.


End file.
